Forever
by myuntoldstories
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friend as long as they can remember.What happens when one has to choose between Best Friend and Lover? E/B OCC, oneshot


1How can you miss someone so much if you haven't seen them in more than four years? Not one phone call, text or even update, I was screwed. 

I still don't know what went wrong. We were best friends and sure we've had our fair share of fights growing up and went through the awkward stage of puberty, but we still were the best friends everyone envied. People would say we were meant to be, some would deny and say  
>it was just a stage of life. Never once had I believed them, shaking<br>my head at the mere though of going through life without Edward.

Though all talked, no one knew my real feeling for the boy. Whenever I  
>saw him, it filled my heart with joy. When I saw his arm glued to<br>someone else's hand, I would cower away, it broke a piece of my heart  
>each time. He never knew.<p>

Soon, it was time for collage, the hardest time for us. I chose  
>Yale while he chose Harvard. <p>

We did talk about going together, but we dropped the conversation when Tanya, his girlfriend, did her best to keep him away from me.

**Flashback**

" _Hey Edward, do you want to come over after school today? We could watch a few movies and hang out." I asked my best friend. He'd been very busy lately, always with Tanya. She took up so much of his time. _

" _Sure, we haven't hung out in so long, I" he was cut off by Tanya, who stepped in front of him, and effectively ended our conversation. It didn't help that they started sucking each others face off right when he saw her. I sighed and turned around, not even bothering saying bye, knowing he won't hear me._

_Why did it happen to me? What type of sin had I committed in my life . . . or even past life, to deserve this? What hurt the most was that I don't know. I've never been anything but the best friend I can be to him. I was always there when he was recovering from a break up, or when he found out that she'd been cheating on him behind his back. _

_I was always there to pick up the pieces, and he never forgot about it. We would almost be as close as a married couple. _

_Once, we went to this restaurant, his way of saying thanks, and the lady winked at him and said I was a keeper. The tinted blush on my cheeks didn't fade till the next morning when I washed my face with cold water._

_I walked through the hallway alone, would he come after school then? I didn't think so. _

Something happened that day that changed my whole perspective on their relationship.

_I was walking to my car after-school when Tanya pulled me aside. I smiled the best fake smile I could at her. She sneered back._

" _Look, Edward is my boyfriend, and you can do nothing about that. I want you to stop spending so much time with him, that's my job. Stay away from him. Or else you'll regret even stepping in his life. Trust me." Her cold glare and icy dark expression were enough to convince me. _

I didn't know why. It shouldn't have been enough. I should have talked back to her, gone to Edward and told him what she was doing. But I was just his best friend.

_From_ _that day on, I stopped talking to him, and he made no move to change that. It crushed my heart and left me empty and broken. _

_After this had been going on for three months, I decided that was enough. I went to go talk to him at his house._

_It was a spring evening, the sky had just turned a beautiful shade of soft pink and orange as the sun set in the horizon. I knocked confidently on the door, determined to get it all out. All of that whooshed out as I saw him. Could I really do this? Ruin his relationship with that woman? _

_I shook that though out, I was protecting him. He looked shocked to see me but quickly composed his face. He smiled sadly and welcomed me in. I quietly thanked him and went inside. The house looked the same as it always had_,_ pale walls and bright and welcoming atmosphere. _

_He led me to the basement, where we always used to hang out. I sat on the beanbag chair while he sat across from me._

" _So." He said, unsure of what to do._

"_I wanted to talk to you." I said, in the most serious tone._

"_About . . . "_

"_About Tanya."_

"_Oh." That cut him off short._

" _She . . . well, she said something to me. Four Months ago." His expression looked confused._

" _If she said something four months ago, then why are you coming here now?" I had been expecting this question, but it was still hard to get it out. _

" _She said to s-stay away from y-you.' I sputtered Out. _

" _What?" he exclaimed. _

" _She said if I don't stay away from you, she's gonna 'make me regret it'." I made extra effort to emphasize my point. _

"_She would never do that." He denied, shaking his head, his eyes closed._

" _You don't believe me? !" I asked dumfounded. He shook his head again, sighing deeply. "Look, Tanya warned me something like this would happen. She said that you wanted to steal her away from me. That you were jealous of all the time I was spending with her and not with you. She said that you would pull something to break us up." He explained. _

_I stared. Did he believe her? I waited for him to continue but he didn't, instead finding the carpet very interesting. _

" _Who do you believe?" I asked, my heart clenched in hope, hope that would do nothing but crush it to pieces._

" _Bella. Please don't do this. Please." His voice was strained, like it took him all he had to get it out. _

" _EDWARD!" We heard a high-pitched squeal coming from the stairs. Suddenly Tanya appeared in the room, she was wearing really short cut denim shorts and a shirt that left less to the imagination. _

" _Hey babe" Edward replied, a small smile appearing on his lips. Her eyes bugged out when she saw me._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked, faking a scared tone. "Why can't you just quite it? I told you that I loved him And I won't be brought with a bribe" she said. What. The. Hell. What bribe? I haven't talked to her in four months! _

"_What!" Edward stormed, he glared at me._

" _You bribed her? Really Bella? I thought more of you than that." his cold and hard stare made me flinch away. Tears flowed from my eyes, was I really losing my best friend to some slut? I guess so._

"_No! Edward, I swear, I said nothing! I haven't talked to her as long as I haven't talked to you!" I pleaded for him to understand me. This could not be happening._

" _just..please Bella, just go." he exhaled loudly and put his arm around her waist. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like someone had stuffed my lungs with dirt and made me gag. I let out a sob and plead to god, may this be a dream!_

" _Go!" he roared as Tanya started to fake crying. Could she get anymore of a bitch? I didn't think so. _

**End flashback**

That was the last time we talked, I graduated early, and wasted no time in going to Yale. He came by a few times but I wouldn't answer the door or I got my dad to lie for me. He broke my heart, I had trust him to take care of it but instead he threw it away and broke it to pieces. I never wanted to see him again but that didn't stop me from missing him.

I sighed and got back to cleaning up. It was a Friday evening and I had just got home from work. I worked as a teacher at an elementary school in Seattle. I had moved here when I graduated, in a hurry to settle, I found a great apartment in good neighborhood. I had dated a few guys but none of them ever worked out. I always compared them to Edward and it was like comparing an angel to a slug. Yeah, you see what I mean?

I had a feeling for the past few days that something was going to happen, but I just didn't know what that could be.

I grabbed a tissue and started cleaning the table when my phone buzzed. I reluctantly picked up, incase it was something important.

" Hello?"

"Hi Bella!"

"Heyy AL! I said to my best friend. Marie Alice Brandon. But I call her Alice. We met at Yale, she was my roommate, and it was just history from there on.

" Look, my friend Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmet wanted to go to the beach and invited us. They said it was like a vacation for a week thing and that I can invite someone else. Jasper's coming to! You just have to come!" she said it all so fast, it took a minute to sink in.

" Sure Alice, I'll be there, but you have to promise me, NO shopping while we're there! Well, at lest not for me okay" saying Alice is a shop-a-holic is an understatement. The only reason my closet is over flowing right now is because of her. Once when she was shopping, she played tug of war with an old lady... for panties! The security was called in and we got banned from the store.

He huffed, but agreed to my utter joy and happiness. I started packing, of course relying on the list of thing I had to have in there. You see, when she agreed to no shopping, she said I had to pack what she told me to. Well, there goes my evening of relaxing.

The next day, I woke up bright and early, getting ready before Alice comes to pick me up.

As I was eating my breakfast, the front door slammed open as Alice and Jasper walked in.

" Hey guys, want some pancakes?" I asked kindly.

" No thanks Bella, we ate before we came here. Now c'mon! We don't have that much time left, we have to be there by 1 at the latest!" she exclaimed.

"Good morning to you too Alice." I replied as I scarfed down pancakes. I waved at Jasper. He was her Boyfriend.

_5 hours( painful leg cramps, 4 washroom breaks, and a stop at a restaurant) later._

"Yes! We're finally here!" I jumped out of the car and jumped for joy.

" And she calls me the pixie." muttered Alice. I huffed at her.

The beach was beautiful, the sun was high up in the sky, and there was a sign of the slightest breeze. The salty ocean scent clouded my sense and relaxed my muscles.

" Let's go meet Rosalie, they're probably waiting for us." Jasper said, wrapping his arm around Alice. As we approached what looked like a blonde women and a ripped man, I saw a flash of bronze hair. I stopped dead in my tracks, am I imagining thing now? Do I have to go to a mental ward?

Thank god Alice dragged me the rest of the way because I didn't think I could move. It was him.

" Hey guys! I'd like you to meet Bella Swan. Bella, this is Rosalie, Emmet and Edward."

_Edward. _

then everything went black.

"Is she okay?" I herd a frantic angel's voice ask.

"She's fine Edward. Calm down. Gee, never though I'd have to say that to a doctor." Alice muttered.

"Back away guys, give her some space, think she's coming back." said a booming voice. One I didn't recognize.

My eyes fluttered open as someone helped me sit up. A water bottle was offered to me and I gratefully took it. It helped soothe my throat, which felt like sand paper.

The first thing I saw were the emerald green eyes I had missed for the last 4 years. My eyes widened as I realized I had fainted.

" Bella..." he whispered, amazed. I snapped out of my daze, as I hauled myself off the floor. If he though I will forgive him this easily, he was sadly mistaken. "Edward." I nodded to him as I marched off to nowhere. I could hear my friends calling me, asking me where I was going but I didn't respond. The truth was that even I didn't know, But I knew that I had to get as far away from there as I can. I did not want a repeat of what happened in high school. For all I knew, he and Tanya could still be together.

After I though there was enough distance between us , that they couldn't see me, I plopped down on the sand and put my head in my hands. The tears that I had been saving up for eyes flowed down, and there was nothing that could stop them. I sobbed, like I had never done before. Hand that wrapped around me startled me, and I looked up. Why was he here? He was the one who wanted me to go!

" w-what do y-you want?" I asked, keeping the most confident voice I could muster up. Something that caught my attention was the tears that made their way down his cheek. He buried his face in my hair, and whispered, "I'm sorry Bella, god, I'm so sorry!" his voice was dead, there was no emotion to it.

he looked up, and even his eyes looked empty of life. Once they were filled with a spark and they were alive with life, now they looked like a cold empty shell. He had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in a long time.

" Why Edward? Why? Why would you choose her over me? Me, who you've know since we were in diapers? Did I do something wrong?" I just wanted to know.

He broke down telling me everything.

"After we'd left for university, I caught her cheating on me. I walked in on them while I was going to surprise her when my class ended early. She confessed to everything, about what she said to you, about her threat. Then, I realized that you was telling the truth all along. I should have trusted you, I'm so sorry bella. Please, take me back please." he sobbed. my resistence fell.

I wrapped my arms around him while we both cried. I forgave him.

After our sobs had died down, we talked. It was like nothing ever happened. I found out that he lived in Seattle too.

"Hey, we'd better go back. They must be getting worried" I said as I noticed the sun was about to set. He shook his head and smiled.

" already taken care of. I just wanted to ask you one more thing Bella. I know this might be a little late, but I love you Bella, I loved you all along. I just didn't know until I felt how hard it is to live without you. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" his voice was like velvet, melting chocolate, and honey all in one. A huge smile appeared on my face as I nodded, hugging him. He lifted me in the air, then hugging me close.

" I love you" I whispered in my year.

" I love you too. So much" I whispered back.

" forever."

**Please? Please Please? I love you all my readers but you have to keep reviewing to show _me_ the love. 3**


End file.
